Southern Belle
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Mystic Falls, 1866. Elena Gilbert was born and raised a southern belle and her whole life has been planned by her parents. Now after the war her family is left in ruin and her parents send her to New York to find a proper husband, even though Elena would rather die than marry a Yankee. Delena.
1. Southern Belle

_One:_

_Southern Belle_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of 1866<strong>

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

It had been a little over a year since the war had ended and since President Abraham Lincoln had been assassinated and replaced by President Andrew Johnson, but of course if there was one thing that ladies, must never talk about it was politics.

But of course there was hardly any room for ladylike decorum, especially in where eighteen year old Elena Gilbert lived. It had been a year since the war had ended, but it might as well still been going on, her hometown looked even worse than when the war had started which wasn't usual.

Most of the southern towns had been left in ruins because of the war, including her beloved Mystic Falls. The once beautiful houses and cobblestones steps and adorable little stores that had once lined up the streets were now left in ruin and hardly any house was left standing and there was no one to fix it.

Most of the young men had of course died in the war and the only ones remaining were the very old men and the ones with missing limbs and it wasn't like the women could rebuild the town by themselves.

Elena Gilbert gave a desperate little sigh as she placed her light pink parasol over her head to block the burning June sun, but it was hardly worth it. The parasol had three holes in it and there was hardly any money for clothes let alone things like parasols.

Elena Gilbert at some point in her life had been born and breed to what everyone in charming towns called a Southern Belle. She had all the requirements of course, she came from two very old and important Southern family and her father's ancestors the Gilberts had been founders of Mystic Falls and from her mother's side the Sommers there were rumors that they had descended from the queen of England herself.

Elena had been raised to be a proper young lady, she, had a governess who taught her all the proper manners, and a dance instructed to show her how to dance. She got fitted for corsets and silk dresses and would be presented to society and perhaps have her first beau when she was sixteen years old.

But then the war had started, two months before her fifteenth birthday and now four years later all of the marriageable boys were dead and Elena had just turned eighteen and at this point she might as well be an old maid.

Elena sighed as she crossed a puddle, she could hardly recognize her own reflection now. Her once pale skin was now rough and olive color thanks to the sun, she was far too thin, and the pink cotton dress that she had on was so raggedy and worn out that it might as well belong to a maid.

I hate this, Elena though bitterly, I hate this war, I hate my life, and I wish there had never been a war!

In another life Elena would have been married by now to the perfect gentleman and she would live in a large plantation with her own servants and slaves and a few children, but sadly that dream had been crushed before she had even lived it.

Elena looked beyond the dirt road, she had been at the cemetery visiting her younger brother Jeremy's grave. He had only been fourteen years when he died, since he couldn't join the army yet he had signed up as a drummer boy and had been killed a month later from a bullet shot through his head.

Miranda, Grayson, and Elena had cried for weeks, but they weren't the only relatives or friends that they had lost and to Elena it felt like one big funeral. She finally reached the half ruined Gilbert plantation. The Yankees had stolen almost everything, the Gilbert's prize horses, the pigs, the chickens, their jewelry, and their prized paintings.

At one point the Gilberts had been the proud owners of a cotton and sugar plantation with over a hundred slaves, but now the war was over, the slaves were free, and the Gilberts were left penniless.

She pushed the door open and didn't even shriek when a rat scurried by, rats didn't scare her anymore. "Mama." She called out as she entered the once elegant parlor room that now only housed three chairs, ripped curtains, and a few books. "Daddy, I'm home."

Neither of her parents seemed to acknowledge her, they both had that dazed look they had ever since Jeremy had died and they were both still in black, and Elena couldn't help but feel discouraged. She understood their pain, it must have been awful to lose a child, but had they forgotten that they had a daughter. A daughter that they needed to get married off soon otherwise she would be a spinster forever?

Elena approached them and flipped through an old copy of Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite novels and she was half in love with Mr. Darcy. "I picked some daisies and placed them on Jeremy's grave." She babbled. "Remember when he was little, he used to pluck the petals and eat them, Nanny used to scold him, but he would just laugh-"

"Elena," Grayson spoke up. "Please sit down, we have something to tell you."

Elena looked at them cautiously as she sat down. "Is something wrong?"

Miranda forced a smile. "Oh, no darling we have some very, very good news. Daddy has sold the house in Charleston, you know that lovely house with the stained glass windows and the pink porch?" Of course Elena knew which house they were talking about, it was a beautiful house and Elena and Jeremy had spent every winter there drinking hot tea, the house had belong to Daddy's mother and he had been most proud of it. It had been one of the few houses that hadn't been ruined by the war.

"Oh, no Daddy, you loved that house!"

"It had to be done, Elena," Grayson said darkly. "We're down to our last penny and I couldn't let your mother and you starve, what kind of man would that make me? The house didn't sell for much, but it's a start and with it we'll be able to fix the plantation and hopefully get the cotton and sugar fields up and running in a year or two-"

"And we saved enough money for a decent dowry," Miranda smiled. "Isn't that nice? And we found a very nice man to marry you."

Elena's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, Mama did you really? Do I know him? Did I meet him at a luncheon party in Atlanta or-"

"Elena, the young man we consider you to marry isn't from the South," Grayson said looking at his only child. "He's from the north, a Yankee by the name of Damon Salvatore."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. A Proposition

_Two:_

_A Proposition_

* * *

><p>Elena's brown eyes opened wide with shock, her pretty pink lips pursed in obvious protest, and her hands turned into fists and it took every ounce of her not to slap her parents and wake them up from their own stupidity.<p>

"Marry?" Elena spat, it was amazing that someone so pretty could spit out a word with such venom. "A Yankee? Me, Elena Gilbert who was brought up from the cradle to be a Southern man's wife and now you want me to marry a disgusting, ill breed-"

"Elena," Miranda interrupted sharply, shocked that her sweet and polite daughter would choose to use such hard words. "That is quite enough and please mind your tongue."

Elena sat back down and set her hand promptly on her lap, Grayson saw how upset his only child looked and tried to lessen the blow by saying, "Darling, there simply isn't any eligible men to marry and those few that there are, are crippled or they have lost everything in the war. Please try to understand, we are just not looking out for our future, but for your future as well."

Elena took a deep breath as she snapped. "The Yankees killed Jeremy," she said bitterly knowing that would hit a sore spot. "And now you want me, your only daughter to marry one of them? Are we really that desperate?"

Miranda looked like she was about to burst into tears at the mention of Jeremy's name and even Grayson looked sullen. "Elena, I don't know how many other ways I can say it, our money is gone, there is no other way. Unless you want to be a farmer's wife or god forbid a working woman then we're really at our last whim. You must marry the gentleman that we choose for you, Elena I'm sorry, but there is really no other option."

"You'll like him, darling I know you will." Miranda said trying to comfort her daughter who looked like she wanted to burst into tears. "We already send him a picture, granted you were just sixteen back then, but you looked so lovely and happy-"

"Of course I was," Elena interrupted. "Because Jeremy was still alive." Elena desperately wanted to pull out her hair. This was not happening, this was definitely not happening. She wouldn't let this happened to her, she didn't care about her southern charm at the moment. All she knew was that she didn't want to marry this man, not even if her life depended on it.

"Elena," Grayson said in a chilly voice. "That's enough." And even Elena knew that it was better to keep her mouth shut.

Elena gave him a soft, fake smile as she played with a loose strand of hair. "Can I at least know the name of my future husband?"

Miranda and Grayson stared at each other before they stared back at Elena. "Damon Salvatore."

* * *

><p>"I win again, boys!" Twenty-three year old Damon Salvatore cried out as he landed the row of cards on the poker tables, ignoring the rest of the groans of the men as they placed bills in Damon's hand. Damon let go of his cigarette and flashed them his trademark smirk. "No need to be children about it! You betted and you lost, now hand it over!"<p>

Damon was currently at Trevor's bar where he spend most of his evenings surrounded by alcohol, pretty girls, and men trying to forget about the war. Damon especially like to forget about those horrible sounds, the dead men on the field, the screaming and pleas for mercy, it had been a miracle that Damon hadn't been killed.

"Another round, Rose," he said grabbing the pretty bar maid by the waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her a few bills. Damon had always been a favorite of Rose.

Rose winked at him as she placed the money inside her ample cleavage. "Sure thing, honey."

Damon played a few more games of cards, drank a little more than he should, and smoked more pretty intense Cuban cigars before he ran a finger though his jet-black hair and winked at them with his pretty blue eyes. "Well, I'm out of here boys, see you tomorrow."

Ignoring the good natured insults, Damon whistled down the streets as he went towards his own house in Fifth Avenue in New York, the wealthier district. He had several horses and carriages obviously, but it seemed silly to ride one when Trevor's bar was only four blocks away, besides he loved the fresh air.

He looked at the towering and empowering houses that belonged to his friends and neighbors such as the Fells, the Lockwoods, the Petrovas, the Pierces, the Forbes, and the Mikaelsons. He had lived next to these people his entire life and played with all the neighbor kids, but after the war everything had seemed to change and it was now so empty, it seemed there were a lot of shadows everywhere of people that he used to know.

The Lockwoods had lost their only son, Tyler and the Mikaelsons had lost Kol, Finn, and even Henrik who had lied about his age and snuck off to war. The Salvatore's were a wealthy family and had been known for generations, most of their money was inherited, but they still owned several banks.

The lights of his peach colored townhouse were still on and Damon pushed the door open, the butler and the maids were all asleep and Damon didn't blame them it was nearly three in the morning and Damon himself usually didn't get up before noon.

"Damon," his father Giuseppe said gruffly standing in his green bathroom and slippers. He gave his son a hard glare, but it had lost it effect when he had been a teenager. Damon couldn't help but see that his father had looked older ever since they told him that his youngest son, Stefan and Damon's baby brother had been killed in action in the battle of Gettysburg.

Stefan had been his favorite son and Damon couldn't blame him and Damon at some point had been jealous of Stefan, but now he wished that his brother was here.

"What the hell are you doing coming every night at three in the morning?" Giuseppe snapped. "People talk Damon."

"Then let them talk," he said tiredly. "And unless they are standing by their windows, I doubt they will find out."

Giuseppe ignored him. "What you need is a wife."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "No, thank you." He was about to bolt to his room when his father spoke again. "Well, that's too bad because I already got you one."

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Journey

_Three:_

_Journey_

* * *

><p>Her bags were packed.<p>

For the past few days, Elena had felt like she wanted to burst into tears at any moment. Her room was freezing even though the sun was hot, Elena could barely remember when he room had been warm. There wasn't any room for firewood. She glanced towards the broken mirror in the back of the room, she saw her reflection and frowned. She looked way older than her eighteen years.

She had been so anxious the past few days ever since her parents announced her engagement that she had grown paler and even thinner, her dark hair was back in a simple braid, she hadn't been able to put it in curls since before the war.

Her rollers had gone missing and now she only had two and tonight mother had said that she would wash her hair and rolled it back using paper curls, something that she doubted would work. Elena looked back to the edge of her bed where three medium size trunks were waiting and Grayson had polished them so that they would look brand new and Miranda had carefully packed Elena's four best dresser and a few lesser ones for the journey. Mr. Salvatore had promised that he would give Elena an allowance for new clothes the minute that she arrived in New York.

Elena let out a small whimper, she would be leaving tomorrow morning on the first train at nine o' clock, and she would be in New York soil in two days, her parents wouldn't be accompanying her. Mr. Salvatore had given strict orders that only Elena should come so that she and Damon could get to know each other a little more, but they of course would be invited to the wedding.

This would be her last day in her childhood room and the last day that she would see her parents in the following months. "Well, there is no use crying about it," she scolded herself. "You need to be brave, Elena, otherwise they will run all over you."

* * *

><p>The day before Elena was schedule to arrive, Damon spend the evening drunk. He had arrived at Trevor's bar at half past eleven ignoring the fact that his father had yelled at him telling him that he needed to pick Elena up the following morning. If she was so desperate to get married then she could arrive at his home by herself.<p>

Damon didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, but he couldn't believe that his father had arrange a marriage for him without bringing it up, a little warning might have been nice. Damon knew he had been less than responsible ever since he had received the news that his baby brother had died, but still marriage?

"Another one," he slurred to the bartender who was called Matt or Mark or something that he couldn't remember.

Matt raised an eyebrow as he filled his glass with bourbon. "Rough day, sir?"

Damon snorted. "You don't know the half of it, I just found out I'm engaged to some prissy, southern belle in the middle of nowhere." He digged his hand into his pocket and pulled out the portrait that they had sent him of Elena. "Take a look."

Matt cocked his head and whistled. "Well, she's awfully pretty, sir."

Damon rolled his blue eyes at Matt's ignorance. "Pretty or not, they are a handful," Damon rolled his eyes. "I meet a handful of them during the war and all of them are the same prissy, judgmental, and conservative. I doubt this Miss Elena will be any different."

"I don't know, I've never meet a southern belle," Matt sounded doubtful. "But she can't be that bad, I don't have much experience with women, but the ones I meet are usually very sweet."

Damon snorted. "That my friend couldn't be further from the truth, southern or northern women are all the same. They may seem as sweet as sugar, but they are as poisonous as snakes."

* * *

><p>Two days later on a warm noon day, Elena got out of the train wearily at the train station which was small and cramped, you would think that in such a big city like New York they could afford to build a better train station, but at the moment Elena was just glad that she had finally arrived.<p>

She was feeling weary and tired and the blue dress that she was wearing with the tiny pink flowers and bright pink sash now look tired and well-worn which was a pity. Her mother had used her hard earn money to buy the material and had work hard into the night to make the dress herself since there wasn't a single dressmaker in town and now it looked less than pretty.

"No matter," she whispered to herself. "Mr. Salvatore won't care if my dress is dirty . . . I hope." She nervously clutched her small pocketbook and looked nervously around the train terminal until a stern looking older man approached her. He looked older than her father. "Are you Miss Elena Gilbert? I recognize you from your picture."

Elena looked a bit startled, were Yankee's usually this forward. "Yes, sir and you are?"

Giuseppe looked embarrassed as he gave a quick bow. "I'm sorry, Miss Gilbert, where are my manners. I'm Giuseppe Salvatore."

Elena breathed a small sigh of relief, for a second she thought that her parents had engaged her to this old man. "Where is Mr. Damon Salvatore?" even though she wasn't thrilled with the idea of marrying, she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious.

Mr. Salvatore looked like her sucked on a lemon. "My son is feeling rather . . . ill, I'm afraid Miss Gilbert." He looked at her disappointed face and he frowned. "Please Miss Gilbert right this way, the coachman is waiting for us and then you can tell me all about your trip."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews! Elena and Damon will meet in the next chapter.


	4. A Mr and a Miss

_Four:_

_A Mr. and a Miss_

* * *

><p>Damon opened his eyes slowly, even though that was the last thing that he wanted to do. He blinked slowly at the ceiling and let out a groan as he slowly sat up. He felt a pounding headache and a dry throat. Just how much had he drank last night? He honestly couldn't remember, he just remembered Matt serving him drink after drink while he complained about Elena and now he was paying the price.<p>

His dark hair was ruffled and was sort of sticking in the air and he was dressed in only his pants from last night. He let out a small yawn, a strong cup of coffee and a nice bath and he would be as good as new. He rang the small bell next to his dresser and waited for the maid to come.

There was a soft knock on the door and a middle age servant came in, her gray hair was pulled back into a braid. "Yes, sir?"

"Ms. Latimore, can you prepare a bath for me."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you and where is my father?"

Ms. Latimore gave a tiny sniff of disapproval, "The elder Mr. Salvatore went to the train station to pick up, Miss Elena Gilbert. It's nearly one, you know."

Damon nodded in amusement. "I know." He knew that his father would be furious when he came back, especially since he hadn't went to meet his future bride. Well, then that was his problem, he though. Damon hadn't wanted to do anything with the woman and he shouldn't have set up a match, but the least that Damon could do was to be properly dressed by the time Elena and Giuseppe arrived.

Back at the carriage, Elena was trying, but mostly failing to make conversation with her future father in law, but it seemed that Mr. Salvatore was in no mood for small talk. He had that same, grumpy, sad look that a lot of men had gotten after the war.

Elena peeked through the windows of the carriage and tried to make a nice comment about New York, but to be honest she dislike it. The buildings were so tall, that it made Elena feel as if she were suffocating and she could hardly feel the warm sun on her shoulders.

There were hardly any people on the streets, except for the servants and they didn't count. Elena suddenly missed the South with its beautiful fields, hot summer sun, and friendly people. She had, had no idea that the people in New York would be so cold.

"New York is really rather lovely," Elena managed to say as she put her gloved hand back inside the carriage. "What activities are there?" she doubted that they had horseback riding and playing croquet.

"Oh, the usual," Mr. Salvatore sounded bored by the question. "Tea parties, the opera, knitting circles. Women stuff." That didn't seem like a lot of fun to Elena and the last thing she wanted was to be was cooped up inside. "Well, here we are."

Elena's brown eyes widened, but she managed not to gasp as the carriage man opened the door and helped her outside. She was staring at a pretty large peach colored townhouse with a wide door and glass lamps outside. Even the Salvatore's property spelled out the fact that they were wealthy, and this will be her home now and since there was no older Mrs. Salvatore, she would be the lady of the house just like mother, and the idea terrified her.

"Miss Gilbert," the butler, Samson greeted them as he opened the door. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Elena murmured as she looked around the house, she had just entered the parlor and everything seemed to be decorated in china, fine silks, and expensive looking paintings.

"Oh, Damon," Giuseppe frowned. "There you are."

Elena raised her head and saw a tall, broad gentleman with dark hair and the loveliest blue eyes walking down the stairs. He was dressed in a dark blue coat that matched his eyes and black riding pants. Despite the fact that Elena was supposed to resent him, she couldn't help but feel a flutter in her chest.

"Miss Gilbert, I would like you to meet my son," Giuseppe still sounded annoyed. "And your fiancée who is desperately sorry that he couldn't greet you at the station himself, Damon."

"Desperately, sorry," Damon said, without bothering to hide his sarcasm, and just like that Elena's hatred was back. "Father, I think Miss Gilbert and I should get reacquainted."

"All right," he said looking suspicious. "But afterwards I would like to see you in my office Damon and Miss Gilbert your maid, Bonnie will show you to your room. I suspect you must be tired."

"Not in the least," Elena said sweetly. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

Once Giuseppe had closed the door, Elena once again could hear Damon's mocking tone. "A twenty minute ride from the train station and you already have him wrapped around your little finger, impressive."

Elena lifted her chin, slightly. "It doesn't hurt to be polite, and after you left me deserted at the train station, the least that you can do Mr. Salvatore is offer me water."

He nodded. "Right this way, Miss Gilbert." He led her to the front parlor where everything was decorated in a Tiffany shade of blue. "Hope you don't mind the color blue, mother loved it."

Elena nodded, she knew that Giuseppe was a widow. "Was that very long ago?"

"Eighteen years, she died giving birth to my younger brother, Stefan." Damon looked sad for a moment. "He died in the war."

Elena flinched a little, the last thing she wanted to talk about was the dreaded war. "I'm sorry for your lost, I lost a brother as well. I know how hard it is."

Damon shook his head. "Let's not talk about the war, it depressed me as hell," Elena blushed when he swore. "Oh, come on hell is not a bad word or are precious southern belle ears too delicate for that kind of language?"

"As a matter of fact they are." Elena sniffed as she sat down in one of the chairs. "So would you please refer to using them in my presence?"

"I would find that rather difficult," Damon said. "You see, I'm not use to living up to people's expectations."

"Imagine that," Elena's perfect smile faltered a little. "Mr. Salvatore, since it's clear that we will not be getting along, let me just make my motives clear. My family wants me to marry you because you are wealthy and we lost all of our money in the war. I promise you that I will be a faithful and dutiful wife, but don't expect anything else."

Damon smirked. "You tremble at such petty words when you have a sharp tongue, Miss Gilbert. But now let me make my motives clear, unlike you who seems to have recited whatever your Mama has told you too, I'm afraid I don't have the same social graces." He stared at her, enjoying watching her tremble. "I give you my promise that I will not be a good husband and don't expect me to change either. You are worth to me just like any other whore on the street-"

His words cut sharp and Elena bit her lip to0 keep from crying out in frustration, she was a well breed young lady how dare he call her a lowly prostitute. Without think she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews! Please keep in mind that I'm back at college, so updates will be slower, but I will try my best to update at least once a week.


	5. Settling In

_Five:_

_Settling In_

* * *

><p>It took Elena a moment for her to realize that her hand had connected to Damon's cheek and she could feel herself blushing she had let her anger control her. Again. Most of the time Elena at least tried to be a proper little miss like her mother had raised her, but sometimes it was so hard, and it was hard to act ladylike when Damon, the man that was supposed to be her fiancée was calling her names like that.<p>

Damon blinked for a moment and then before Elena could react she felt him grab her wrist tightly. "Don't ever do that again." He hissed.

Elena refused to be intimidated, her brown eyes never left his blue ones, but in the end she was the one to pull away first. She pulled her wrist away from his strong hand and glared at him. "So don't temp me."

She saw Damon's jaw tightened, but she refused to play his game, with a ruffled of her skirts she left the parlor. Elena's throat felt tight, like she couldn't breathe and she knew that in a few seconds she was going to burst into tears and the last thing that Elena wanted was to give Damon the satisfaction of making her cry.

"Miss Gilbert?" Elena looked up and saw the friendly face of a young woman. "Are you all right? I'm Bonnie and I'll be your maid."

Elena composed herself and offered her a trembling smile. "Bonnie, hello yes I'm Elena Gilbert. The elder Mr. Salvatore told me that you will be escorting me to my room and will you hurry because I'm feeling awfully tired."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, miss."

Bonnie led Elena through the long corridors until she finally stopped in front of a small bedroom. Bonnie pushed the door open and Elena felt herself relax, there were large French windows, a decent size bed, a writing desk, a few chairs for company, and her own private bathroom. Everything seemed to be decorated in soft pink and white.

"Will you need anything else, miss?"

"No, Bonnie thank you," Elena said. "And can you please tell both the elder and younger Mr. Salvatore not to expect me for dinner, I'm awfully tired and I want to unpack." There was no way that she could face Damon during dinner without wanting to punch him.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, miss." With another slight nod she close the door. Elena waited until Bonnie was gone to curl up on her bed and burst into tears.

"I hate this place!" she scowled under her breath, she hated New York, she hated Damon, and she missed her parents. She was already dreading the moment when she would be forced to say the words "I do."

* * *

><p>"I'm absolutely disgusted by you Damon," Giuseppe scowled at his son, once Damon had joined him in his office. Damon hated to admit it, but his cheek still stung from Elena's hand, even though Elena had been quite rude as well. "It's bad enough getting drunk like an idiot, but not even picking up your own fiancée who traveled all the way from Virginia-"<p>

"She's here, isn't she?" Damon snapped back. "That's all that matters and besides don't make it sound like she walked all the way here, she traveled by carriage."

Giuseppe opened his mouth to argue, but figure out it would be pretty pointless because he closed his mouth. "Well there's no point in arguing about that now since she is here." He said. "So what did you two talk about? I noticed that you didn't talk for very long and I hope you were welcome, sometimes you have no idea how to talk to women."

"Oh, I know very well how to talk to women." A small smirk appeared on his face.

Giuseppe gave an exaggerated sigh. "Whores and ladies are two different types of women, and I hope you were nice to her Damon, because believe me Damon a scowling, pouting woman is no picnic."

"I was perfectly nice to her," Damon said quickly, though Bonnie informed him that Elena would have dinner in her room and apparently she was already scowling at him. But still what kind of man, even a man like Damon likes to hear that a woman wants to marry him for his money? "Anything else father?"

He shook his head tiredly. "No, I'm feeling rather tired. I don't think I'll join you two for dinner, please give my excuse to Miss Gilbert."

Damon hid back a smirk as he closed the door. "Will do, father."

* * *

><p>The first thing that Elena notice the minute that she got up early the next morning was her closet. She pulled the doors apart and immediately saw a handful of long skirts in dreary colors and blouses in boring shades of pearl and lavender. They were obviously store bought, Elena couldn't help but think, she needed to find a dressmaker soon, but they were much better than the clothes she had bought.<p>

With Bonnie's help she put on a navy blue skirt that was too long that she kept tripping over, even in her high heels shoes and a white blouse with pearl buttons that were too tight across the chest.

After putting her dark brown hair in a simple braid she headed downstairs and ran into Giuseppe who was checking the mail. She stopped short. "Good morning."

He looked surprise to see her. "Good morning, Elena you're up early."

"I like to get started early in the mornings," she replied. "Thank you for the clothes."

He nodded. "I only asked the maid for a few stuff while you get settled, but payment accounts have of course been place in every ladies' store in New York, just sign it to my name and I'll pay the bill."

Elena flushed. "Oh, thank you."

"You're quite welcome, now if you excuse me I have a breakfast meeting to attend-"

"Oh," Elena interrupted him. "Actually I was wondering if I could plan a luncheon party and invite a few other girls from around the area so I could get to know them. It will be small I promise."

He nodded. "Use the formal dining room to the left and ask Damon to tell you which girls to invite, you can't be involved with the wrong crowd."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Disasters Part I

_Six:_

_Disasters Part I_

* * *

><p>There was no way that Elena was going to ask Damon for help about what kind of people she should invite to her luncheon party so that she could get to know the rest of New York society, she doubted that Damon even knew classy people.<p>

But still, Elena kept staring at her white and baby blue stationary that she had brought from back home trying to make the list of the girls that she should invite, but of course the list came coming up blank because she didn't know anyone.

She had heard rumors about the important families of New York such as the Mikaelsons, and the Pierces, and the Forbes, but it's not like she could just sent them an invitation. They didn't even know who Elena was and it was Damon's responsibility to introduce her since he was her fiancée, but it was obvious that they had gone off to a very bad start.

Elena was tapping her pencil impatiently when Damon entered the dining room, chewing on an apple and Elena immediately scowled, just seeing his face put her in a bad mood. Damon, apparently seemed to have forgotten their fight from last afternoon because he kept chewing on the apple very slowly. "What are you so upset about? Oh, come on Elena you're still not over that yet."

Elena flushed. "Well, you were very rude, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon shrugged. "You were pretty rude yourself, I'm sure hardly anyone likes to be told that they are marrying them for money."

Elena, blushed, embarrassed perhaps that had been a tad disrespectful. She clutched the bit of stationary in her hand and dare herself to ask the question. "I need your help." Damon raised an eyebrow as if saying to continue. "I'm having a small luncheon party so that I can get to know a few people, the problem is that I don't know anyone and I was wondering if you could recommend a few girls around my age, a few respectable women so that I can socialize with them and so that they can meet me, if it's not too much trouble."

Damon fought the smirk of his face, he knew what he was planning to do was beyond evil, especially since Elena was trying to bury the hatchet, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He took the piece of stationary from her and smiled. "Give me this morning and by midafternoon I'll write down all the names and addresses of the loveliest ladies of New York."

Elena looked relief as she said with complete sincerity. "Thank you."

Damon was true to his word and by midafternoon, Elena had in her hands the name of twenty of New York's best families in her hand and the following morning with Bonnie as he faithful companion they went to get the invitations done for the following Friday at noon.

There were so many pieces of colorful paper that Elena had a hard time choosing which design, but finally settled with a cream colored invitation with a simple lavender ribbon and paid extra to have them mailed as soon as possible, as Elena's little purse jiggled with coins, it was a nice reminder that she was no longer in poverty, but very rich indeed and it was easy to forget about her homesickness.

The rest of the week was busy for Elena as well as she barked orders to the cook on the kind of food that they should serve (roasted lemon chicken) and the type of dessert (Raspberry chocolate cake) and it was nice being the lady in charge. She had the formal dining room decorated with expensive white tablecloths and put a small jar with pink roses in each of the tables and everything looked so pretty and perfect that Elena could hardly wait for Friday.

She would not embarrass her parents, nor make a fool of herself, just because she was from the South. She would show all of the girls in New York that she had what it took to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>"You're back," Matt didn't sound the least bit surprise when Damon returned to Trevor's bar on Friday a few minutes before Elena's luncheon party began and he guessed that Elena would probably burst a vein. He was feeling slightly guilty, especially since Elena had been filled with new puppy enthusiasm all day, but what was done was done and there was no use crying about it. "How is she?"<p>

"First give me a glass of bourbon." Matt immediately did as he was told. "Is she as pretty as in her picture?"

"No," Damon lied. "She's a little . . . princess, to put it short. But something tells me that Princess Elena is about to fall from her throne."

* * *

><p>"You look, lovely miss," Bonnie gushed as she gave Elena one last look, Elena hadn't had time to look for a dressmaker so she had to buy her tea dress, store made, but unlike the ones that her father in law had bought her these fit.<p>

Elena had picked a dark blue dress (that ironically matched Damon's eyes) with a wide, white sash with lace at the edges. Her dark brown hair was swept up in a side ponytail with a small braid. She looked fresh and sweet. Now she hoped that New York girls weren't too vicious. "Come along, Bonnie. It's almost noon." And just as she said that the doorbell rang as the butler led them into the parlor.

Elena saw beautiful girls around her age in colorful dresses and with pretty smiles, and Elena's heart couldn't help but relax. Damon had been helping her out.

"Hello," Elena said shyly. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

A dark hair beauty cocked an eyebrow. "The fiancée of the famous Damon, I never thought he would get married, how did you manage that." Elena blushed.

"Katherine!" a tiny blond scolded. "Sorry, Katherine speaks before she acts. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"I'm Katherine Pierce," the girl said. "And I meant it as a compliment."

"Sure you did," Another blond snorted. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, thank you for inviting us."

Another few girls introduce themselves as Elena tried to remember their names Anna, Mary, Rebekah, Katherine, and Caroline. The doorbell rang and she frowned, all the girls that had RSVP were here.

"Should I get it Miss Gilbert?" the butler asked.

"No, I'll get it." Elena said curious of who it might be, she opened the door and looked back shocked. She saw fluffy hair, too much powder and red lipstick, and nearly exposed chests. The woman with the black hair pulled out her cigarette. "So girlie, where is this party?"

-End of Chapter Six-

Sorryabout'ya-Your idea about having Damon invite the wrong people was so funny, I just had to add it. Thank you, sweetheart!


	7. Disasters Part II

_Seven:_

_Disasters Part II_

* * *

><p>It took another moment for Elena to register her surroundings and when she did, she was surprise herself that she didn't fall to the floor dead in both awe and shock. There were three young woman in front of her that were about Elena's age, but had so much make up on that they looked much older.<p>

The one with the thick black hair and bright lipstick pulled the cigarette from her mouth while the others a skinny blond and a tall red head wearing a smeared dress chuckled. "Well, honey," she said her voice filled with malice. "Aren't you going to invite me in? That's not very nice of you."

Prostitutes, that was the first word that came to Elena's mind when she saw the leader of the three girls. No one had hair that dark, it had to be colored not to mention that a lady would never wear red lipstick, nor such a dark blush and if she leaned in any closer Elena would see her bosom. No this woman was no lady at all.

Elena's jaw tightened as she realized the voices in the parlor had gone silent and the girls were probably wondering where she was or at the very least wondering how she was handling the situation. Elena had never dealt with prostitutes in her life and she was feeling dirty just standing in the same room as one.

"I didn't invite you," Elena said coldly as she raised her chin. "You must be mistaken."

The blond let out a shrieked laugh. "This is the Salvatore residence is it not, not the home of New York's newest princess."

The red head mimicked Elena's tone. "Damon himself invited us here, princess." She smirked. "So unless you want the whole world of New York City to hear that their newest little rich miss isn't much of a saint then I suggest you let us in-"

"And let you infect this whole place, I don't think so." The voice that spoke out wasn't Elena's, but Rebekah's. She had an impish smile on her face and she was placing her hands on her hips.

The dark hair woman sneered. "I don't believe that we were speaking with you."

"No," Katherine stepped in daintily. "But I think you would rather be talking to us than the police, and you know how they hate being bothered with trivial cases such as this."

The blond frowned as she grabbed the dark hair girl's wrist. "Let's go, Trista. This joke is not worth it, I can't go back to jail."

Trista's jaw tightened. "All right, give our best to Damon, princess."

Elena shut the door quickly and she felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. She turned to face the three girls, the ones that had come to her rescue Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah. Shy, sweet Caroline hadn't said much, but her blue eyes told her that she didn't blame Elena at all.

Elena's cheeks were blushed bright red and she was trying her best not to cry. "I am so sorry," she mumbled. "I had no idea who they were and I most certainly didn't invite them-"

"Of course you didn't," Caroline murmured. "We heard them say that it was Damon. Do you have a private room so that we can talk and so that you can compose yourself? Don't worry the other girls are busy with their sweets."

Elena nodded as she led them to the other parlor, she buried her face in her hands, but the tears were already threatening to spill out. "I know it's stupid to cry," she mumbled. "But I've only been here a few days and he's been doing everything he can to make my life miserable."

The girls exchanged looks. "We know that it's not your fault Elena," Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "We've known Damon since we were children if someone knows that he is not a saint is us. He used to torture his baby brother quite badly as well."

"He is a fan of practical jokes to the point that they can be quite cruel," Katherine frowned. "When I was thirteen Damon slipped a frog down my dress."

Rebekah snorted as she handed Elena a sugar covered pastry which she refused to take. "He pushed me in the lake when I was trying to flirt with his younger brother," a pained looked crossed Rebekah's face as she mentioned the deceased Salvatore. "I came out soaking wet and my new dress was ruined."

Elena understood that the girls were just trying to help, but in all honesty they were just making her feel worse. She was supposed to be Damon's wife, not another target for him to make fun off. And if she wasn't so desperate she would tell him to go to hell and find another girl to make her life miserable, but that was the point, Elena was desperate. Desperate enough to marry the cold hearted fool.

"Was this an arrange marriage?" Caroline asked curiously. "Damon is handsome of course and a rascal, but not many ladies are pleased with his personality. Had you ever meet him before?"

"Our families were old family friends," Elena lied. "They arranged a marriage and I barely got to know Damon a few days ago if I've known what kind of person he was, well I doubt that I would have ever married him."

"Maybe he will change in time." Caroline offered sweetly.

Katherine rolled her eyes at Caroline's simplicity. "I doubt that."

Elena was starting to feel a bit better, but at this point she was no longer excited about the party she had worked so hard to plan out. "I know what I'm about to say is rather rude, but would you mind terribly if the party was canceled. I'm feeling rather sick."

"All right," Rebekah pursed her lips as if she didn't quite believe her. "I'll tell the other girls and we can have the luncheon party another day, but don't let Damon make you miserable Elena or he will."

Elena nodded, grateful for the alone time.

"We are going shopping on Sunday," Katherine offered generously. "They opened a new store and we need a new dress for your engagement ball. Would you like to join us?"

_The engagement ball_, Mr. Salvatore was throwing a ball to celebrate Elena and Damon's upcoming marriage. Elena's cheeks flushed with pleasure at being included. "I would love too."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Setting the Date

_Eight:_

_Setting the Date_

* * *

><p>Elena watched as the butler closed the door behind the girls, she peeked through the snowy white curtains until she saw the last carriage drive way from the Salvatore estate. If anyone saw her right now, they wouldn't think she was mad. She had a serene smile on her face and she still looked beautiful in the dress that she had chosen to wear, but inside she was boiling mad. One wrong move and she was sure that she was going to go insane.<p>

She entered the parlor and saw that the dessert table with the mini cakes and cookies and sandwiches were still there and most of them hadn't been eaten. Elena grabbed a chocolate covered cupcake and threw it at the wall angrily, only to feel guilty a few minutes later. She didn't want to take her anger out and be childish about it, and the last thing she wanted was to give the maids more work to do.

She sighed as she sat in one of the parlor chairs trying to keep the tears from spilling. Why would Damon do this to her? Yes, she had been rude, but did she deserve to be humiliated like this? Prostitutes in the Salvatore house! Mr. Salvatore would barely be able to look at her, she paled, what if he canceled the engagement? Then what would happen to Elena then?

She would probably have to marry a farmer or something. She waited for what seemed like hours until Damon finally opened the main door. The rest of the servants were preparing dinner and Mr. Salvatore wasn't home yet.

There was a small smirk on Damon's face. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh, you," Elena pounced at him, her small fists beating against his chest. "What is wrong with you?" she snarled. "How dare you humiliate me like that in front of everyone, you probably thought it was pretty funny didn't you, making a fool out of me in front of everyone by sending prostitutes to my party."

The smirk never left Damon's face, "Well, I would be lying if I said that I didn't find it funny."

Elena's face turned beet red with anger, she gripped her fist together, and for a second Damon thought that she was once again going to slap him, but she didn't. Much to his surprise, she let out a small, pathetic wail before bursting into loud tears causing her entire body to shake. She hated crying in front at him, but at this moment she didn't know what to do except cry.

Damon took a step back, looking slightly bewildered as if he hadn't expected Elena to burst into tears, instead of continuing this cat and mouse game that they had been playing for the past couple of days. He squirmed slightly. "Are you actually crying?"

"Yes," she growled. "Am I not allowed to? It's the least you can let me do after you wanted to fill the house with prostitutes who clearly are your friends."

A small amount of guilt settled inside Damon as he handed her a handkerchief, he hadn't thought that she would react this badly. "There's no reason to cry."

"There is every reason to cry," Elena snapped as she took the handkerchief away from him and wipe the few tears that had started falling down her cheeks. "Damon, I know I'm not your favorite person and you're not mine either. But we are in this engagement so the least that we can do is act civil to each other," she raised her brown eyes hopefully. "Please."

Damon gulped as he nodded slowly. "You're right."

* * *

><p>"Hoopskirts are out of style," Rebekah barked the following Sunday as the four girls stood in the middle of the dressing room at Madam Charlotte's dress shop for Young Ladies, the most expensive and beautiful store in New York city according to Caroline. Currently, Rebekah was giving fashion tips. "No one wears them anymore, or at least no one has before the war." There was a pained expression on her face when she mention the war.<p>

Caroline noticed this and looked away from the white hat that she had been expecting. "It's all about petticoats now, the wider the petticoats, the fuller the skirt and they are not as uncomfortable as hoops," she had a curious expression on her face. "I heard that in France they are even wearing colorful petticoats like red and yellow-"

Katherine snorted from where she was tying a pink colored ribbon in her curls. "We will never be as fashionable as France."

"Never mind France," Rebekah smiled devilishly. "What kind of dress do you want, Elena? Perhaps something that shows off your assets."

Elena blushed. "I want something fashionable, but modest. Perhaps in a nice shade of pink with ruffles made with some on that pink silk we saw earlier."

"All right, Mrs. Hayes is the best dressmaker around, aren't you?"

The little old lady wheezed. "Thank you, Miss Mikaelson."

As Mrs. Hayes fitted Elena and then ran to get the material for the dress, Katherine looked at her. "How many clothes did you bring from Virginia? You couldn't have brought a lot with you traveling so far."

Elena shrugged. "I brought a few things, but Mr. Salvatore has been generous with his money. I need to get some new nightgowns, undershirts, and drawers, and a new corset."

Caroline nodded. "The store next door sells the loveliest things from Italy."

"How about new lingerie?" Katherine asked smirking. "They also come from Paris and they are expensive even if they don't cover much as the cheaper brand-"

"That's enough, Kat," Caroline said firmly noticing that they were making Elena uncomfortable. "Not everyone is as racy as you."

* * *

><p>This is it, today was their engagement ball and Elena didn't know if she should feel nervous or excited. Mrs. Hayes had finished her pink silk dress that fitted her to perfection and Bonnie had laced her corset until she couldn't breathe and put her dark hair into chocolate brown curls.<p>

"Miss Gilbert," Bonnie peeked in. "The elder Mr. Salvatore wants to know if you're ready, the guests are waiting.

Elena wiped her sweaty palms as she nodded. "I'm ready, Bonnie." She followed Bonnie towards the main entrance to where she and Damon would descend down the stairs to greet the other guests.

She saw Damon already waiting for her, he had black dress pants and a matching jacket and his dark hair was combed back showing off his blue eyes. He gave a slight startled look when he saw Elena. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Damon shrugged. "If you want it to be."

After a pause she said, "Thank you."

Damon smirked. "You're welcome. Nervous?"

"No." Elena lied.

"Come on you're lying, I can see you shivering."

"Fine, I'm nervous," Elena shot back. "Happy? You already know everyone, I'm the new girl."

Damon shrugged. "They are not so bad once you get to know them, just talk about money a lot. They love that."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the advice," she was surprise when Damon offered his hand and she squeezed it. "Thach you."

They heard Giuseppe's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us this evening. I am very happy to have you all here in my home in order to celebrate the engagement of my son Damon Salvatore to the lovely Miss Elena Gilbert from Virginia."

Elena plastered a smile on her face as she Damon helped her walk down the stairs, they were supposed to lead the first dance so Elena wasn't all that surprise when the musicians started playing. Elena wasn't that fond of being the center of attention, but she started to relax once the couples had started to join them.

"See," he chided her. "You were scared for nothing."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad it's over, I didn't know you knew how to dance."

"What?" he joked? "Men from the north can't be fancy as well."

Elena giggled. "It's not that, when I first meet you, you didn't seem like a gentleman."

"That's because I'm not a gentleman."

* * *

><p>Today hadn't been so bad, Elena couldn't help but think as she pulled the covers to her nose. Maybe it was because of the champagne, but she and Damon had, had actual fun tonight and he had even made her laugh.<p>

She smiled again, happy that she and Damon had reached some sort of middle ground, because it was exhausting to keep on fighting.

* * *

><p>Damon poured himself a second scotch as he looked out the window, there were only a few hours before dawn, but Damon could hardly think let alone sleep. It was hard to imagine that Elena, his fiancée was sleeping only a few doors away.<p>

He couldn't help but smile at the irony, a few days ago they had been fighting like cats and dogs, and now they were acting almost civil to each other. There was no way that Damon was pleased about this marriage, but she was no longer dreading it.

-End of Chapter Eight-

So Damon and Elena have reached sort of a small truce. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Enjoy a lot of Hershey Kisses!


	9. New York Girl

_Nine:_

_New York Girl_

* * *

><p>Elena had always said that when she would marry she would have an October wedding. October was her favorite month of the year because it was neither too hot nor too cold. Simply perfect and the last thing that Elena wanted to do was be completely sweaty on her wedding day or be shivering from the cold.<p>

Since October was only a few months off and since Elena had no clue in how to plan a New York wedding she had asked her new friends too help and they seemed happier about the wedding planning than she did. They would get married at St. Peter's Cathedral of course, but they still needed to get a venue.

Even though the Salvatore house was beautiful, there still wasn't enough room for a wedding and Elena suddenly wished that she were back home at her parents' plantation where they could have a lovely outdoor wedding. But this was New York and in New York they did things differently and the venue would probably be in an expensive hotel.

Currently, the girls were in the flower shop trying to choose the flowers that would go in the table arrangements and the church, because according to Caroline the kind of flowers you choose were important and would probably predict the kind of marriage that you would have.

Elena turned away from the red roses that were standing in front of her with tiredness. "I'm sick of red roses, everyone has them for their wedding. I want something different."

"How about sunflowers?" Caroline chirped.

Katherine wrinkled her nose as she put down a bright red poppy. "For a wedding? Besides Care, she is marrying a Salvatore, not a country man."

Elena blushed, she still couldn't get used to the way that everyone said the name Salvatore as if it were an impressive name. Then she remembered that she was marrying one of the richest men in all of New York.

She tucked back a piece of hair. "I'm going to go ask a saleslady to help me out." She went towards the back of the store and saw an older woman working on her knitting. "Excuse me, ma'am do you work here."

The woman sat up and fixed her apron. "Yes, Miss Gilbert. I'm Janice, how can I help you?"

"How did you know my name?" Elena blurted out instead.

Janice blushed, she was a little older than Elena's mother probably in her late forties or early fifties. "Your name has come up recently a lot in the society columns, but all polite things of course Miss Gilbert. What can I help you with?"

"I'm planning my wedding in a few months," she said slowly. "I want something different, but still beautiful for my wedding. I would just like something different other than roses."

Janice nodded. "Follow me," she took Elena along the long narrow, cold hallway filled with different flower arrangement in different colors. "Now many people know this, but flowers have a language of their own."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "They do?"

Janice nodded as she started plucking apart a few flowers. "They do, in fact the flowers that you choose can change the whole outcome for the wedding. The daisy means innocence, the ambrosia flower means that your love is reciprocated. The pink carnations means I will never forget you, the-"

"Elena," Rebekah suddenly spoke up as she pulled her hand. "We need to get going, I'm sorry Mrs. White, but Elena has a dress appointment that she needs to get to."

Mrs. White nodded. "Of course dear, I will be here if you need anything."

Elena nodded her thanks, but truthfully she was glad to get out of the flower shop, she hated to admit this, but all of this wedding talk was making her nervous. She just felt like everything was moving too fast.

The carriage stopped in front of a small boutique that according to Katherine made the best wedding dresses in such a short time, three of Katherine's cousins had already gotten their dresses there. Elena had imagine her wedding dress in her mind for years, a pure white dress with a long, puffy skirt, and a long veil made of lace, and her mother's pearl earrings.

The carriage stopped with a loud thud and the girls quickly exited the carriage and entered the small shop. A tall woman with her hair in a tight bun and wearing a lavender dress greeted them with an upturn nose. "Good morning, I'm a Miss Evelyn, how may I help you ladies? I trust you have an appointment?"

Elena blushed. "I wasn't aware that we needed to have an appointment. I plan to marry in October and since it's only a few months away we need to have the dress ready as soon as possible." Elena remembered what Janice had said about her name in the society columns and said sweetly. "I'm Elena Gilbert and my fiancée is Damon Salvatore and I so want to please him with finding the perfect wedding dress."

Miss Evelyn gaped a little. "Salvatore you said? My apologies Miss Gilbert. Ladies, why don't you follow me to the sitting room. My maid will bring you a cup of tea."

Caroline giggled as Miss Evelyn led them towards the sitting room. "Well played."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, to be young and almost married to a Salvatore. You are so lucky."

The girls sat down in the small sitting room and Miss Evelyn placed a book on Elena's lap. "Inside you will find the types of cloth that we sell and the price, we have a few nice selections from Europe. After you choose the cloth we'll discuss the actual wedding dress itself and the veil that you plan on wearing. Now where is Myrna with that tea?"

When Miss Evelyn left, Katherine raised an eyebrow. "So Elena are you nervous?"

"About what part?"

"You know," Katherine giggled. "The wedding night part?"

Elena blushed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aren't you curious?" Katherine looked disappointed as she turned to Rebekah. "Bekah, you have brothers you must know something."

"I don't." Rebekah snapped. "Katherine and you know girls like us don't know about the wedding night and surely her mama told her what to expect."

Elena was blushing crimson now and was desperate to get off the topic of the wedding night, instead she cleared her throat and addressed the room. "Look at this chiffon isn't it lovely."

* * *

><p>It was almost dinner time when Elena finally stepped inside the Salvatore house feeling beyond exhausted. She would never set foot in a store or look into another wedding book as long as she lived. She stopped short when she saw Damon exiting one of the parlors. "You're finally home, I thought you would have ran back to Virginia by now." His tone was light and Elena could tell that Damon was teasing her. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Elena replied back. "We went shopping for the wedding."<p>

She saw that Damon's smile fell a little, and her cheeks burned, he really doesn't want to marry me at all, she couldn't help but think. "I need to go change."

"Elena," Damon interrupted. "Please don't think that I don't want to marry you, it's just I never thought about marrying anyone at all."

Elena nodded as she removed her arm. "I think both of us had different expectations, Mr. Salvatore."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. A Picnic, A Kiss, and a Letter

_Ten:_

_A Picnic, a Kiss, and a Letter_

* * *

><p>"Damon," Giuseppe caught the attention of his only son a few mornings later after Damon had been trying to avoid his father all week, there were so many frowns he could take. "I need to speak to you."<p>

Damon forced a smile and said in a highly sarcastic tone. "Yes, what is it father?"

If Giuseppe heard the sarcasm he ignore it as he turned to face his son. "I am quite pleased with the advancement you have made towards Miss Gilbert."

Damon frowned. "Advancement?" It wasn't like Elena was a business project that needed to get done as soon as possible.

"Yes" he snapped. "In case you didn't notice you two were bickering like children when she first arrive and I am glad that you two are finally getting along."

"Well, I am so glad that this matter is no longer keeping you up at night." Damon tried not to snap.

Giuseppe narrowed his eyes. "Please don't start Damon, I am in no mood to fight today." He got a pained look on his face.

Damon looked up concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he said with a strained voice. "Go get Miss Gilbert, Damon. The Lockwoods are not going to wait forever."

* * *

><p>The Lockwood family threw their annual picnic every year on the same day after they rented a small piece of property in Central Park near the duck pound. The Lockwoods invited only the best families, including all of Elena's new friends and she as Damon's fiancée revived an automatic invite.<p>

Elena had carefully chosen her attire in the vision of a lawn green dress and a straw hat with pale pink flowers. Her cheeks hurt from fake smiling so much as she introduce herself to what seemed like every couple in New York

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs. Lockwood." Elena said politely as she shook the hostess's hand and gave a small curtsy to Mayor Lockwood. "Your party is quite splendid." Truthfully she preferred the true southern garden parties rather than the New York copy of it, but she dared not say it.

"Thank you, Elena," she said. "You're a very lovely girl, Damon you're a lucky man."

"Thank you, Carol." He pulled Elena away and took her towards the picnic table. "Word of advice is better to say hello to Mrs. Lockwood early on before she starts drinking too much sherry."

Elena giggled nervously as she looked around. "So what do people do at park parties?"

Damon shrugged. "What they do at balls except outside," he paused. "I'm sure this must be different than your parties back home. Before the war I mean."

"A little," she admitted. "The south terrain is different, was different. There used to be fields of fresh flowers, lots of places for children to run, I used to have a small swing in the backyard for me to swing in-"she paused. "I'm sorry I'm babbling a lot."

"No, it sounds wonderful," Damon said surprisingly. "The way that childhood should be filled with enough space to run. God knows that we didn't have any fun."

"You must have liked some part of your childhood." She said lightly

"My father used to take us hunting in the summer," he admitted. "That was the only times he seemed to like me." He looked at the passing waiters that were carrying tuna crackers, caviar, and small sundaes rich with chocolate sauce and cherries. "Elena, have you ever had a sundae?"

Elena shook her head. "I never had ice cream. Mother said that it would rot your teeth."

Damon rolled his eyes as he grabbed a small sundae bowl from the passing waiter. "Ice cream won't hurt you, is there any other reason worth living for?"

Elena threw him a saucy look. "Is that so?"

Damon smiled as he held up a spoon. "Just try it." Elena nervously took the content of the spoon in her mouth. The sweet taste of the vanilla and chocolate melted on her tongue. "Oh, it's good!"

"You have a little something-"he pointed to the bottom of her lip.

She blushed as she swiped her lips. "Do I-"

"Here," he swiped the vanilla ice cream from her bottom lip. Before he could stop himself he pressed his lips on hers. "All done."

* * *

><p>Elena was practically waltzing when she returned from the picnic and headed upstairs to change her dress for dinner. Damon had kissed her, truly kissed her and it had not been part of an awful game. It had been wonderful too, Elena had never been kissed, but she decided that she liked it.<p>

"I'm going to wear my green poplin," Elena instructed Bonnie when she walked back to her room. The new green dress made her eyes look a warm, caramel brown according to Caroline and she wanted to look her best for dinner tonight.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, miss oh and you have a letter Miss Gilbert."

Elena looked confused. "From Mother?"

"No," Bonnie said as she handed her a small envelope. "It is from an unknown sender."

Elena nodded as she took the small envelop from Bonnie, she froze when she saw the way that her name was scrawled on the letter. She recognize this handwriting, but the problem was that the person who wrote like this was dead.

Elena pretended to be calm and turned back to Bonnie. "Bonnie, I'm actually feeling a little sick and lightheaded." She said quickly. "I would like to have my dinner here if you please."

Bonnie looked confused, but she nodded. "Yes, miss."

When Bonnie finally left, Elena sat on the edge and opened the letter quickly. Her eyes scanned the contents of the letter quickly:

_Dearest Elena,_

_I know you, Mother, and Father think I am long dead and to be honest it is quite a miracle that I am alive. I have served the war, but I'm badly hurt and in need of money. I have no desire to return to Mystic Falls, sister. But as you well know I send my love and my fondest wishes to whatever life gives you._

_Your brother,_

_Jeremy_

"He's alive." Elena managed to choke out and it was a miracle that she didn't burst into tears. "He's alive, oh thank you. Thank you." Now all she needed to do was to find him.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. A Second Funeral

_Eleven:_

_A Second Funeral_

* * *

><p>He was alive. Jeremy was alive. Elena felt like crying and laughing from joy at the same time practically bouncing from the news as she re read the letter about five times. She knew it was his handwriting, she was sure of it. He still did that loopy scrawl that Elena always teased him about because she thought it was too girly.<p>

But that didn't matter, what matter was that her brother was alive and from what she could guess, well.

She was just rereading the letter for the eight time when she heard a horrible crash. Elena sat up alarmed when she heard the noise, had Bonnie fallen? She picked up her skirt and ran towards the hallway. She froze when at the bottom of the stairs, she saw a tangle of legs at the bottom of the staircase.

Giuseppe.

Damon was at the bottom on the stairs checking his pulse and looking pale. "Elena! He called out. "Call a doctor, hurry! Send a maid."

The next few hours were agonizing for both Damon and Elena as they waited outside Giuseppe's room for Dr. Neal's results. Elena saw Damon grow paler and paler. Elena knew that he had a rough relationship with his father, but still he was the only family relative that Damon had left.

From what Damon had told her, Giuseppe had fallen down the stairs because of an unknown reason. He had clutched his heart and fainted.

Finally, the door opened and Dr. Neal came outside. He cleared his throat and looked at Damon. "Damon, I know that you knew that your father had a bad heart for some time-"

"Is he-"Damon interrupted sharply.

He looked down. "Heart attack," he apologized. "I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore. He's dead."

* * *

><p>The next few days were hectic for Elena and she knew that there were pretty hectic for Damon too especially since he was planning the funeral of his father, his only living relative was now dead.<p>

The parlor of what was now known as her and her future husband's home was now crammed with people of the community, women with heavy dresses and men with tight mourning suits. Elena was tired of looking grim as she accepted everyone's condolences, she knew that it was a horrible thought, but she wasn't particularly sad that her father in law had died, he had been polite to her of course, but he had also been very solemn and grumpy.

Elena readjusted her fan and noticed that a few of the older ladies were speaking in the back. She narrowed her gaze and the hens stopped talking. Two or three of the older ladies had commented that it was now inappropriate for Elena to live alone with Damon since they were not married and Damon's father was no longer alive.

They would have to get married soon, Elena decided as she took a sip of water, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous about the thought not to mention that Damon's father had just died so they would have to have a mourning period of at least a month.

"Excuse me, Caroline." Elena muttered to the blond as she went outside into the muggy New York air. She saw that Damon was smoking a cigar and looking annoyed. "Go inside Elena, the weather is horrible out. You're going to catch a cold."

She didn't budge. "Because you've been so busy planning the funeral I haven't asked you, how are you doing?"

"Great. Marvelous. At least the old man isn't going to be bothering me anytime soon." The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

Damon sighed as he squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. There are just a lot more people that I'm used too, and I know that we didn't get along, but-"

"He was your father," Elena said softly. "I understand."

Damon nodded curtly as he pushed back a dark curl. "What about you? I know you've been wanting to say something to me for days, what is it?" Elena hesitated. "Elena tell me."

Elena took a deep breath as she pulled the letter out of her coat and showed it to him. "I got a letter a few days ago, the day that your father passed away from my brother Jeremy."

Damon looked startled. "I thought your brother died in the war."

For the first time a smile appeared on her face. "That's what I thought so too, but it must have been a mistake. He's alive, Damon my brother is alive."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"I can't believe you are leaving to war tomorrow." Elena's eyes watered as she looked at her brother. The two of them were sitting under the shade of the peach tree which was their favorite place. Jeremy was leaving to fight in the confederate army tomorrow. Since so many soldiers were dying it was safe to say that this was probably the last time that Elena would see Jeremy alive. She shook her head, no she would not think that.

"Don't cry," Jeremy grimaced. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Elena nervously punched him on the shoulder "Hopefully, this stupid war will be over soon, and then you can back home and be with us and perhaps meet a pretty girl-"

"I'm not coming back home, Elena." Jeremy blurted out. "If I do come out of this war alive, I'm not going back here. I hate the South."

Elena looked at him perplexed. "But Jeremy this is your home, if you don't come back, where will you go."

Jeremy gave her a small smile. "Mark my words, if I do come out of this alive I'm going to California."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Silver Bells

_Twelve:_

_Silver Bells_

* * *

><p>Damon read the letter that Elena had handed to him as it were the holy grail, her brown wide eyes were so big with excitement that Damon hated to burst her bubble-it would be like killing a puppy. But he had to break it down to her, gently at least.<p>

"I know I can hardly believe it," she said smiling. "But that is Jeremy's handwriting, I'm sure of it. He wrote to me, Damon. He's alive, he found me even though I moved to New York-"

"That's just it, Elena," Damon interrupted her. "Don't you find it a bit odd that he found your address when your name isn't even on the address book since we're not married yet? He should have sent this letter to your parents' home."

Elena blushed scarlet. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think this letter may be a farce, someone is playing a very cruel joke on you Elena." Damon said truthfully. "Believe me I was in the army, they don't make mistakes like this. If they said that your brother is dead, he is probably dead."

Elena growled, a stubborn streak had settled into the pit of her stomach. "I know the army too and I know that people can make mistakes as well. Perhaps he saw my name in the society papers. Damon, we have to help him, he probably needs money or he's hurt-"

"Elena," Damon interrupted. "You don't even know where he could possibly be."

"California," Elena said clearly. "He told me before the war that he wouldn't go back to the South. He would settle down in California, oh Damon we have to go help him, please."

"Elena," Damon stared at her with wide blue eyes. "Do you know how big California is, he could be anywhere and I'm sorry I know he's your brother? But I don't believe this. I don't believe that he can be alive and neither should you."

Elena flushed red with anger. "I will go to him, Damon. I'll go to California if I have to search for him myself-even if it means breaking our engagement."

Damon saw the determined look on Elena's eyes and frowned. "Elena, be reasonable. Your brother could be anywhere and breaking our engagement won't solve anything."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "He's my brother, Damon he's everything I have. Please understand."

Damon knew that Elena wasn't going to budge. He took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll go with you. To California and we'll find him."

Elena smiled. "Really? You'll go with me, you'll leave New York at least for a few weeks."

"Forever if you want." he looked around the empty streets. "Now that my father is gone, there is nothing really keeping me here in New York." He stared at her. "Besides if we are going to travel together we need to get married, a single woman can't travel alone with an unmarried man."

Elena blushed. "I don't want to lose time, and Damon I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me."

"It's not an obligation, Elena." Damon said firmly. "I am happy to do it and besides we were going to get married either way, so it's not that strange. I don't want to get married in New York, it will raised too much of a scandal."

Elena nodded and whispered. "There is a train that is headed to Chicago tonight-"

Damon nodded. "Let's take it."

* * *

><p>Early two mornings later Elena felt sweaty and sleep deprived in her dark blue traveling dress. She and Damon were standing in front of the civil judge's office in the city of Chicago. They had taken the seven o' clock train departing from New York and had arrived in Chicago in two days. The sun was bright even though it was only eight o clock.<p>

When Ellen had imagine her wedding day she had always imagine a big church wedding not just signing a piece of paper in a judge's office. "Elena," Damon nudged her slightly when the doors opened and a small, chubby man let them into the small office.

"I'm Mr. Sawyer," he said. "Where are you folks from."

"Missouri." Damon lied quickly. "We would like to get married."

"Any witnesses?"

They shook their heads. Mr. Sawyer handed them a piece of paper and said gruffly. "Sign at the bottom."

Elena and Damon did at they were told and Mr. Sawyer stamped it. "That's it you're married by the state of Illinois."

"That's it?" Elena said confused.

"That's it," he looked at the paper. "Mrs. Salvatore. That will be five dollars."

Damon quickly paid the man and ushered Elena back to the train station. "That was almost too easy." Elena says as she looked at the piece of paper.

Damon laughed. "Were you expecting something more difficult? Right now were are officially married."

Elena blushed. "I thought it would feel different."

"It might be eventually." Damon shrugged, he was tied to Elena for life.

"They forgot one thing though, the most important part of the ritual." Elena sounded upset.

"What?"

"This," she pulled his chin forward and gently kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Elena, Elena," Elena felt someone nudging her shoulder gently from where she had been sleeping next to Damon on the tiny train. "Mrs. Salvatore stop being so lazy and wake up."<p>

Elena opened her brown eyes and smiled confused. "Where are we?"

"The golden state of California."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


End file.
